


Shopping Spree

by Karatachi



Series: Ino Yamanaka [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatachi/pseuds/Karatachi
Summary: Shikamaru agrees to go shopping with Ino.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Ino Yamanaka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973665
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Shopping Spree

Shikamaru sat in the dressing room, staring up at the ceiling. Ino wanted someone to go clothes shopping with her and she couldn't have waited two more days for Sakura to get back from a mission so Shikamaru got stuck with it. He didn't really have anything else to do and being home is such a drag so he agreed to do it. The blonde was currently in the changing room, trying on outfit number 11. Shikamaru isn't too sure why Ino needs someone else's opinion on her outfits. If Ino thinks they're cute that's all that matters. But he never did understand girls anyways. 

Shikamaru sits up when Ino's door unlocks. She never comes out though, instead, calling Shikamaru into the fitting room. He sighs, standing up. He doesn't know why she couldn't have just stepped out like she's been doing. 

Shikamaru walks to her door and enters, shutting it before turning around. His breath hitches in his throat when he sees the girl. He now knows why she didn't want to leave the changing room. She was wearing a small yellow bikini that looked a size too small, her tits basically popping out the top. Shikamaru's sure that if she turned around, her whole ass would be out. He's sure she doesn't care though. She always liked the attention. 

"What do you think about this one?" Ino asks, spinning around. Shikamaru notes that he was right about her ass, the fabric barely covering it. He hoped that she was buying it because he would hate for someone else to put that on when it's been all in Ino's crack. Shikamaru also noted that Ino seemed to move in slow motion when her backside was presented. Either that or Shikamaru was just too busy admiring it. 

"I think it looks nice," Shikamaru says, taking a seat on the bench that they stuck in the room. Well, the part of the bench that wasn't overtaken by Ino's pile of clothes. Ino turns around and faces the mirror, looking at herself. 

"Does yellow look good on me." She asks, bouncing between feet. She was doing different poses in the mirror and Shikamaru realizes why they've been here for an hour. 

"It looks the same as every color," Shikamaru says, shrugging. _Every color looks good. _Ino nods before getting back to checking herself out. Shikamaru happily did the same thing. His eyes trailed over Ino's body, smooth pale skin practically begging to be touched. Shikamaru isn't blind. He's always found Ino attractive. Shikamaru's watched Ino grow up, going from this annoying child to a strong independent 17-year-old. He's also watched her body and face mature as well, Ino definitely growing into her looks.__

__Right now, he just seemed to be _very _aware of her looks. He watched the way her ass jiggled as she bounced happily in the mirror, Shikamaru resentfully dragging his eyes away from that. His eyes trail up Ino's body, admiring her thin waist. Shikamaru tried not to think about how nice his hands would fit around it. Instead, he continues to trails up her body, her hair suddenly catching his interest. It's been five years since she chopped it off during the chunin exams and it's gotten so long. Shikamaru would love to grab a handful of it while he shoves her mouth further on his dick. The Nara mentally groans, trying to change his thoughts away from the scantily clad girl in front of him.___ _

____Shikamaru looks at the mirror and gets taken aback, Ino staring straight at him. They make eye contact through the mirror and Shikamaru knew he had been caught staring. The smirk on Ino's face was proof of that._ _ _ _

____"Enjoying the view," Ino asks and it was cliche as fuck but she didn't care because the blush on Shikamaru's face was enough to make her forget it. Ino turns around and makes her way over to Shikamaru, the lazy boy sitting up cautiously when she approached. She quickly places herself onto his lap, straddling him as he instinctively reached out for her waist. He's so used to doing it with Temari. _Temari. _Shikamaru's girlfriend. The one that he'd had for a good few years now.___ _ _ _

______Ino latches her arms around Shikamaru and pulls herself closer to his body. The boy looks sideways, trying to ignore Ino's pussy against his thigh. He knows he could tell her to get off. Hell, if it came down to it, he could easily knock the blonde off him. And he knew he should have. He just really didn't want to. He was horny, Temari hasn't had sex with him for a good month, and Ino was just so close and available._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shikamaru's head was suddenly being forced forward, his eyes level to Ino's big breasts. She knew exactly what she was doing. And Shikamaru can't say he minded. He just decided to give in._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shikamaru leans forward and takes a covered nipple in his mouth, Ino gasping out at the contact. He isn't sure if she wasn't expecting that yet or at all. Ino's hands dart to the boy's hair, the blonde pushing his face further against her. Shikamaru now really hopes Ino is gonna buy the bathing suit because this is ridiculous._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shikamaru pulls his mouth away before pulling one side of the top down, revealing Ino's breast. Her nipple was hard and pointy and Shikamaru wasted no time sucking on it again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shikamaru runs his hand lightly over Ino's ass, trailing down until his fingers brush against her lightly covered pussy. Ino bucks forward when he touches it, a moan dropping from her mouth. He removes his mouth from Ino before lightly pressing a kiss to her nipple._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shikamaru brings his head back up so that he's now faced to face with Ino. He could feel himself getting hard, the thin fabric of his pants not helping to conceal it. He really should talk to the Hokage about getting better durable pants._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino whines, grounding her hips down. She stifles a moan when Shikamaru's finger rubs against her clit._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Fuck." Shikamaru mumbles, burying his face into the crook of Ino's neck. Shikamaru knew he shouldn't be doing this, especially not with a close friend like Ino, especially not with a girlfriend like Temari. This could ruin two relationships he has and yet he's ready to risk it all._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino was thinking the same thing yet it didn't stop her from grinding back against Shikamaru's fingers. Ino and Shikamaru have been friends since they were 12. They had a close relationship and Ino can't lie and say she's never sexually thought about the other. When Shikamaru and Temari started dating, Ino knew all those thoughts had to go away. Seeing Shikamaru gawk at her just incited something in her._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shikamaru quickly shoved the bathing suit bottoms to the side before shoving a finger in Ino's wet cunt. Ino wasn't expecting the sudden intrusion and cries out, a hand coming up to cover her mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Be quiet," Shikamaru growls, making Ino nod quickly. Hearing Shikamaru demand her like that was hot. Shikamaru removes his hand from Ino's mouth, placing her back on her hip. Shikamaru pushes his finger in and out of the blonde, stretching her enough so that he could add a second one. Foreplay was such a drag. He just wanted to stick his dick in her already._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shikamaru tries to speed up the pace of his fingers but the angle was complete trash. Ino didn't seem to mind because she thrashed around on his lap, burying her face into the crook of his neck to keep from moaning out. Shikamaru felt like she was stretched enough and how hard he was starting to get uncomfortable. He pulls out his fingers, making Ino whine. She shut up quickly when Shikamaru shot a glare her way._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Take these off," Shikamaru demands, pulling at the side of Ino's bottoms. Ino nods as she stands up. She strips off the bottoms just as Shikamaru pulls his pants to his knees. He sits back down and Ino wastes no time dropping to her own knees. The site made Shikamaru groan, Ino being the one to tell him to shut up this time. Shikamaru didn't have time to resort back because Ino deepthroats him, the brunette hissing at the sensation. Temari was never able to swallow his whole cock but then again she never really gave blow jobs anyways._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino hums at Shikamaru's reaction, the vibration shooting straight up his dick. She slowly bobs her head, running her tongue over Shikamaru's slit every so often. Ino deepthroats Shikamaru again, the brunette pushing her head down to keep her there. Temari would have never allowed that. Ino just hallows her cheeks to fit the member more, feeling tears start to form in her eyes. She was struggling to breathe yet she was fully content on choking on Shikamaru's cock. Shikamaru finally tugs at Ino's hair, pulling her off. The blonde looks up in annoyance, trying to fix her hair._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm gonna cum if you don't stop," Shikamaru warns making Ino nod. He was the one keeping her there. Ino stands up and straddles Shikamaru again, pressing a kiss to his mouth. He goes to kiss her again but instead, a moan leaves his mouth, Ino dropping down onto his cock. He isn't sure how she did that without hands but she had to have lots of practice. Shikamaru really didn't want to think about that right now. For now, Ino was all his._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino takes a deep breath before bouncing, grunting every time Shikamaru plunges deep into her. The lazy boy leans back against the wall, just enjoying the feeling. Shikamaru knows he keeps comparing Ino to Temari but now they're the only two women he's ever slept with. Temari never got on top. If Shikamaru wanted to have sex it was always in missionary and it had to be quick because Temari got bored too easily. The way Ino rode him showed that she wouldn't get bored. She wasn't fast and sloppy. She was slow and articulated like Shikamaru would break if not._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino was a pretty site usually but she looked even better with how easy she took Shikamaru. The way her head was thrown back with each thrust should have been in an art museum. Shikamaru wanted it framed on his wall so that he would never forget this moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______Shikamaru groans out when Ino speeds up her pace, the brunette praying that no one can hear the sound of skin hitting skin. He admired the way Ino's tits bounced as she did._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ino clenched her walls around Shikamaru and that was the end of it. Shikamaru grips the blonde's hips tight, a groan leaving his mouth as he cums, spilling inside of Ino. Ino groans herself but it was more from disgust than pleasure. Shikamaru felt all his energy drain from him and he falls back against the wall, breathing heavily._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nasty," Ino states, pulling off of Shikamaru with a grunt. She could feel his seed leaking out of her and she's really glad she isn't anywhere near her ovulation time. Even then, she needs to be more careful next time. _Next time. _There's not going to be a nice time. Shikamaru is her best friend and he has a girlfriend. There shouldn't have even been a _this time.____ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why didn't you get off?" Shikamaru asks, amusement in his voice as he lazily pulls his pants back up. Ino looked around for her original clothes, in no mood to try more clothes on now. She located them before quickly slipping her underwear on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Why didn't you warn me you were about to cum?" Ino asks, curious. She's not even mad Shikamaru came in her. She knows she should be for obvious reasons and yet she was content with it. It was the first time a guy ever came in her and it felt a lot better than pulling out. Ino felt guilty about that but she really enjoyed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ino bends over to slip her skirt on, Shikamaru taking the opportunity to slap her ass. She yelps out flying forward. Ino catching herself on the wall before shooting a glare at Shikamaru._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Thought you'd want to have my babies." Shikamaru jokes before huffing. Ino grins as she slips the rest of her clothes on. _This is going to come back to haunt her. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
